KnightPhall
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Sometimes it is best to let sleeping wolves sleep.
1. Chapter I

KnightPhall

Sometimes it is best to let sleeping Wolves sleep

Chapter I

"If it's not too much to ask sir,"

Abraham Van Brunt heard the alto voice of the dark skinned man asking him something but he was not sure what it was. All he knew was that the young beauty with the thick waist length midnight colored hair to his right was an angel from heaven. Her doe like eyes lowered when he raised his eyes back to her face after looking her body over in the plain brown dress that she wore. She was breath taking in the cheap material. Abraham knew the other men walking with their wives around town noticed her. Thankfully, slavery was no more and the young woman was as safe as long as she stayed with the man beside her. The vision of beauty before him suddenly marred with the old face of the dark skinned man. His face crinkled with anger as he stared up at the wealthy land owner. Abraham could smell fear oozing from the angry man but he was going to defend this young woman even if it killed him and it very well could.

"Slavery and taking what you want is outlawed. My niece has every right to walk down the street unmolested."

Abraham frowned at the words that came from the man's mouth. "My family never owned slaves. Everything that I have I worked for with my own sweat and blood. And, yes, she has every right to walk down the street unmolested but that is not going to happen because she is cursed to be a most beautiful creature and you know it. She is in danger here. You can feel it. What are you asking me?"

Abigail pulled on her father's arm. "Uncle,"

Frank turned and saw the man that had begun trailing them all morning around the town. He had to get away from him but it was hard with everyone staring at his niece. Sometimes he wished that she had warts or another type of defect besides beauty. The way that the Sheriff looked at her made Frank afraid of his intentions. The badge on his jacket meant nothing. What he wanted was not law or justice. There would no refuge for them here Frank thought as he looked around the bustling crowd that is when he saw him. He went straight to Abraham when he noticed him walking down the cobbled walkway alone. He was a giant of a man and everyone got out of way when they saw him coming. He walked as if he were a wolf stalking rabbits or some other prey. His look was completely predatory but Frank did not care. He was a man of wealth. He could keep him safe from the Sheriff Hawley. Frank was not a young man anymore but he still had a sharp mind. He knew that he could get into this man's good graces with Abigail's constant defect called beauty.

"For work….sir,"

"Abraham it is good to see you out this morning." The tall blonde haired sheriff smiled as he walked towards the small group of three. Abraham could smell their fear especially hers. Nick Hawley took the spot beside the nervous woman and continued smiling at Abraham.

"Yes I would say that every morning is good Sheriff."

Nick turned his attention to Abigail. "I see that you have met our new residents here."

"No I have not received their names yet."

Frank looked up at Abraham. "My name is Frank Irving and th…,"

"And this is young beautiful Abigail. I was just about to take them to see the Mayor Augustus Corbin. He is vacationing here with his daughter Katrina for about six months. He will want to meet our most mysterious resident."

Abraham was used to hearing the gossip about him. He rarely showed up to any social event unless his friend scholar Ichabod Crane dragged him with him to a function. Abraham just did not like the way the people smelled. They smelled of death and evil. He was wise to stay away from them and them from him. "I am nothing of importance Sheriff Hawley not like yourself"

Nick chuckled at his insult it was common between them. "You are the wealthiest man on any side of the river. You could have so much power and any woman that you wanted if you just came down from the hill."

"It is best if I don't."

Nick chuckled again. "If you say so,"

Frank grabbed Abigail's arm and tried to walk away but Nick grabbed her other arm. "Where are you going so fast? Don't you want to meet the Mayor?"

Doe like eyes peeked up at Abraham through midnight hair pleading for him to do something to help them. The beast inside of him urged for action. The need to save her had nothing to do with chivalry or honor it was purely sexual.

"Maybe he can meet the Mayor some other time right now he has work to do. I have hired him and Abigail to work for me at KnightPhall."

Nick's grip on Abigail's arm loosened and she pulled away from him. "Oh, it did not look as if you two had spoken about anything."

"Perhaps you were not watching us." Abraham said gently taking Abigail's arm and pulling her to his right side. Nick stared up into the blue eyes of Van Brunt and felt uncomfortable. He did not know why but he was sure that this man was hiding something. He lived in seclusion for some reason. Now he was taking in strangers to work on his flawless grounds. He already had a staff what did he need them for. Nick forced a smile to his lips.

"There is so much to keep track of here with all the thefts going around."

"Well I am sure that you will solve the matter. Abraham still held Abigail's arm gently as he turned to leave. Frank prepared to follow when Nick grabbed his arm none too gently. "Careful old man, I know that you stole that pocket watch from Doctor Henry Parrish and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

Frank's eyes widened as he looked up into the eyes of the sheriff. "Mr. Van Brunt will not be as forgiving as the Doctor. He will kill you and no one will know that you are dead. You will have Abigail put in chains because of your sins. From what I heard, your sister has already paid for them with her life."

Frank pulled away from Nick and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank you for helping us Mr. Van Brunt."<p>

Abraham stared out the window of the carriage as Frank talked. Nick was an excellent judge of character. He could spot something that was not true. His attention on Abigail Abraham understood but something about her father was not right. He had let the beauty of a female control his decision. What was he going to do with her? There was plenty of work for Frank.

Abigail studied the quiet man in the carriage carefully as her father talked. He was fluid with his movements. No one else moved as he did. Even for his size, it was effortless. He looked strong as a bull and probably just as mean as one. He had only helped them because of her and she knew this. She hoped that he did not expect special attention from her. She was tired of running from one place to another in the middle of the night. Just when she settled somewhere, her uncle would inform her that they had to leave but he would never tell her why. She could have stayed anywhere but he would always tell her that he was getting old and needed her help. She would have no choice but to go with him. Abigail slightly turned her head and watched her uncle. What did the sheriff want with him? The moment they arrived the man was after them and her uncle knew why. What had he done to bring this sudden attack on them?

"I hope that we have not be a bother to you. We can just get out here and work our way through."

Abraham turned from the window and stared at the chattering man. "You wanted work and I have some."

Frank lost all of his energy at the word work. He hated work. He had never worked hard at anything and had not planned on it now. "Sir, I think that we have a broken communication. I was merely trying to stop that man from touching my Abigail. I did not mean for you to think that we really needed work."

Abigail watched the frown appear on Abraham's face and decided to intervene. "I want to thank you for helping us and I will gladly work off my debt with anything that you see fit."

"Anything, "His blue eyes twinkled as he stared into her browns. Just as Abraham prepared to ask her what she would like to do, Frank moved forward in his seat.

"She is a virgin and is not going to be one of your whoring women."

"UNCLE!" Abigail grabbed his arm when she saw the vein on his neck throb in anger. She had seen this behavior before whenever he thought anyone was trying to take them her away from him.

It was a challenge. Abigail sat back when Abraham seemed to grow larger as anger filled his body. "I have saved you from detection and you act as if I am the one that is guilty. I have a mind to throw you out of this carriage and save Miss Abigail from your evil."

"NO, please don't he is just tired that's all. He did not mean to say such a thing. We will be so grateful to have a place to sleep and eat while we repay our debt to you Mr. Van Brunt."

Abraham could smell the man's fear growing but that was not enough to satisfy the beast growing inside of him. The longer nights were giving him fits. He was easily irritated and this man would not live long if he stayed in this carriage. "Stop the carriage!"

Abigail's heartbeat slammed into her chest when Abraham moved forward towards the doors. He looked back at her with darkening eyes. "Andy will take you to my home and I will see you in the morning."

Abigail nodded and Abraham walked out of the carriage and closed the door behind him. The carriage began moving again and Frank grabbed his things to leave.

"We are not leaving."

"What… He is not someone that we should trust. You heard the Sheriff say that he was mysterious."

"The same could be said about you uncle. Why is the Sheriff after you?"

Frank set his things down and held Abigail's hands in his own. "I know that you are tired Abbie but just one more town."

"No, we are going to stay here." She pulled hands from his and stared out the window and watched the scenery."

Frank stared at her profile. She was just like her mother. Though Abbie had never met her, she had turned out just like her. No, this was not fair. Why did he always have to lose the things that he loved? Why did she have to force him to make a choice between saving his life over someone that he loved again?

"Alright Abbie, I will try to make this our home."

Abigail turned from the window and stared at her uncle's sad face. She smiled and hugged him. A frown appeared on Frank's face. It would be harder to get acquainted with the people in town if he lived on the hill but he was sure that all of the wealthy men had seen his niece and her defects. She would fetch him a lot of money. He could pay off all his debts. She would have a nice life here in Sleepy Hollow sold to the highest bidder.

* * *

><p>The moonlight struck his naked muscled form and bathed him in her light. Abraham freed his hair from the tie and lowered his head. The long blond hair fell onto his chest. He closed his eyes and let the power of the change fall over his body. The dangerous thoughts that roamed his mind he had to clear before the beast took over. He abolished the images of Nick and frank but Abigail's doe eyes would not leave him. He would have to avoid her while she stayed in his home. He had a big house it would be easy. He could not risk being around her so close to mating season. The voice of the beast was stronger during this time. However, both he and the wolf never agreed on the same female and mating season always went by unfulfilled. This woman was special and he needed to stay far away.<p>

Abraham took deep breaths as the image of Abigail slowly faded from his mind. This curse had plagued his family for centuries, he was the last of his line, and he wanted it to die with him. A rib cracked and Abraham's head fell back as a painful cry escaped his lips.

* * *

><p>Abigail turned her head towards the dark woods when she heard the frightful cry coming from the darkness. Andy suddenly grabbed her arm and Abigail looked up at him.<p>

"Do not tarry here. It is best if you stay inside." Abigail looked ahead towards the massive grey mansion and saw that Frank was already running for the door. His main concern was for himself when he heard the terrible sound. Andy had watched him completely ignore his niece. Mr. Abraham would not like it if harm came to her.

"I will look after you until Mr. Abraham returns." Andy guided her towards the huge wooden doors and they walked inside the seldom visited Mansion called KnightPhall because that was Abraham Van Brunt's favorite time of day.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Seeing blood on his body was a common occurrence for Abraham every morning. Many woodland creatures had lost their lives to feed his carnivore needs. So far, in all his twenty eight years no humans had ever met their demise at his claws or teeth. He knew to stay away from them or they would soon become prey. They were easy to kill. They all thought that they had no natural predators when their greatest threat lived above them on the hill. His father Asher Van Brunt had always taught him to avoid them and Abraham had always listened to his father. Asher was three hundred years old when Abraham was born. He had never wanted children for fear that they would inherit the curse that he wanted to die with him. However, life had other plans for him; he fell in love with a beautiful dark haired woman named Elizabet. She loved him beast and all and bore him a son. Asher could not deny his love for Elizabet or for his son. He told Abraham early in life about the curse and all that he had to do to stay safe and undetected. On his death bed, Abraham promised his father that the curse would end with him. A beautiful smiled filled his father's aged face as the life force drained from his body. He told him that he too had made this promise to his father and the heavens above prolonged his life so that he could see how perfect his life would be with his son. He had never known love so deep until the day that he held Abraham in his arms. He said that he too would know this love and this curse was truly a blessing.

Sounds of chirping fowl woke Abraham from his memories. He had to bathe and return to his home before she woke. He followed the sounds of running water and came to the fast moving lake that ran through the Hollow woods. Abraham stepped into the cool water and stared down at his reflection in the fading moonlight. Intense blue eyes stared back at him as he touched the blood on his face. She would never see him like this. Abraham walked further into the lake and submerged his body. He stayed down for at least ten minutes before returning to the surface. He racked his hair from his face as the clean water ran down his muscle ridden body. He slowly walked back to the leaf covered shore wondering where Andy put his guests. He did not care if Andy put Frank in the servant's quarters but Abigail's sleeping quarters were foremost on his mind. A deep shiver ran across his muscles. The cool water had nothing to do with this reaction of his body. He could feel the beast growling inside of him. Even though he had eaten well last night, he still hungered for flesh. He hungered for soft female flesh, her flesh. Abigail's doe like eyes materialized in his mind. Abraham looked eastward to where KnightPhall stood and shivered again as the beast inside urged him to hurry home and see to her needs. He needed to relive the scent of her soft feminine flesh between her thighs that increased when he looked at her. From the first moment that his eyes beheld her, the beast knew she had to be his. Abraham shook his head and then ran his hands through his hair. No the curse would end with him. He could not burden her with this defect. The growling grew louder as the beast inside demanded his attention. Abraham closed his eyes to speak with his inner wolf.

_You want her._

_She is innocent. This curse will die with me._

_Virgin flesh should be yours. So tender and tight, take her blood and make her yours. She will be like you. Be free_

His eyes slowly opened as the communication ended. Abraham stood there dripping from his bath as the first rays of sunlight broke over the mountains. The warmth on his face alerted Abraham that had to hurry. He quickly walked into the woods to retrieve his clothing from yesterday. She would be up soon and he had to make sure that he avoided her presence just to silence the beast.

* * *

><p>He could never get a restful sleep since Abigail's mother's death. The screaming and the sight of her blood haunted him always. Even though he was in the beautiful servant's quarters and in a spacious room with a very comfortable bed, nightmares still filled his nights. He never told Abigail about his nightmares. He never told her how and why her mother died. She would leave him forever. She made his life easy. No one paid attention to him when she was near. She could never know that he was responsible for Jacqueline's death. As quickly, as the fear of losing Abigail gripped him, it left his body and the thought about his money filled his mind. Oscar and his son Luke would start looking for him in three days if he did not get them the money that he owed them. He needed to go back into town and find more victims. Frank frowned as he looked out the window and saw the forest of huge trees as his scenery. He would have to walk towards the main house to get down the hill. Andy had put him here on purpose because he did not like him. The man would be a problem for a while until Frank found a way around him.<p>

The thought of money returned to the forefront of his mind and Frank leaned over the left side of his bed and picked up a satchel full of money. He began counting it. He knew that he had taken at least one hundred dollars from the men in town that he had bumped into as they stared at Abigail. He tried to take Abraham's money but the man was aware of him even though all his attention was on Abigail. When frank tried to get closer to the giant, he thought that he heard a growl traveling from his chest. Frank stepped back but the sound was not the reason the violent aura that surrounded the giant's body halted any thieving that he had planned against him. The sheriff suspected him but could not prove his accusations. What husband would say that they were too busy staring at the beautiful young Abigail with their wives standing beside them? He was safe for now. He was safe as long as Abigail stayed with him. Mr. Van Brunt would protect him as long as she stayed here.

Frank heard the rooster crowing and decided to get up and start his day. He had planned a day of leisure. He knew that Abigail would try very hard to stay here. She was in the master's room as if she were the lady of the house already. He had seen the way Abraham looked at her. If Frank were not in her ear filling her head with lies, she soon would be the lady of the house. Abigail had a particular fascination for all thing aloof and mysterious and Abraham was certainly that. He would have to keep her busy today. Frank climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Andy told him about the water system that Mr. Abraham and his friend Ichabod crane put in the houses. You no longer had to go outside to get it. It travelled through the piped underground and came out the pump. The heated coals under the tub kept the water warm. Frank shook his head. Things like this only made him more desperate to take Abigail away from here. He did not want things easy for her. She would find out that she did not need him anymore. His rant that he was old was losing its power. She was older and capable of being alone. He had to find her a husband or someone that would pay top dollar for her before Oscar and Luke arrived. His life hung in the balance and he had to do all that he could to save it just as he had to sacrifice Jacqueline.

* * *

><p>Abigail stretched her well rested body to its fullest potential and then let the languid feeling after the stretch wash over her. She never had her own bed let alone her own room. She never had anything close to this. Being in a home was a dream of hers that she thought she would never know. It did not matter to her what she had to do to keep it. Frank seemed to think that Mr. Van Brunt only wanted her body. He thought that about every man that saw her because that was what he thought that she was…flesh for the taking. He thought that she was a fool. She knew that he was deceitful. If she were just like her mother then why would she leave her with a man like this even if it were her brother? She did not believe any of the stories that Frank told her about her mother's death. He tried to blame her father and some unknown stranger but Abigail never rested with those explanations. She knew eventually he would break down and tell her the truth sooner or later. She knew that if he became accustomed to the easy life here he would relax and the truth would come out of his lying lips. She would leave him then. She would stay here because she would make it impossible for Mr. Van brunt to say no. She would prove to him that she was not a burden and more than just flesh.<p>

Bright sun rays began to filter through the sheer curtains informing her that it was time to start her mission. Abigail smiled when she heard the birds chirping away in happiness for another day of life and a place to live. Why couldn't her life be like this? Why did they have to run so much? Frank's favorite lie was that her mother left her with him and he was only doing what he could to support them. She never saw him do anything resembling work. She was sure that he would try to get out of work here. She could not allow him to do that. She was tired of running. This was her best chance to leave him and be safe from his lies. Whatever was chasing him he would have to deal with it without her? She was going to stay here. Mr. Abraham would see her worth and allow her to stay. She was old enough to be on her own and here with Mr. Van Brunt was the safest place that she knew. Abigail rolled on her side and closed her eyes. A contented smile formed on her lips. This had to be the softest and biggest bed ever built. It could hold two of her potential employer Mr. Van Brunt and still have room for her. Her stomach did flops thinking about laying in this bed with the master of KnightPhall.

Where was the lady van Brunt?

Abigail slowly opened her eyes pondering this question. She was sure that women just dreamed of being in his powerful arms but were afraid to approach him. The way that he stared at her was so intense that she could not stare at him for very long. He was very handsome man and had his pick of women but he stared at her. He made her feel important and worthy of his attention when he looked at her. No one had ever made her feel like that, not even her uncle. While a small part of her wanted him to feel his arms around her body, she hoped that he did not want more than just manual labor from her. She did not want him to be like all the other men that stared at her and tried to buy her from her uncle as if she did not have a voice to speak or a mind to think for herself. He had to be better than that because she wanted to stay here.

The Soft knock on the door broke into Abigail's thoughts and she quickly sat up raking her hair out of her face. "Yes,"

"Miss Mills it's Caroline. I have a dress for you to wear."

Excitement ran through Abigail's body as she threw the covers back. This would be the first time that she wore something clean and beautiful. She walked to the door and opened it. The strawberry blonde haired woman smiled at her but it did not reach her eyes Abigail noticed. Last night this woman seemed puzzled with her presence at the mansion. Abigail just thought that she was tired last night and had read the woman wrong but looking at her in the daylight confirmed Abigail's first critique that Caroline would not be welcoming to her.

Why was she here? Andy would not tell her why Mr. Van Brunt brought these people here. This woman would ruin her plans she could feel it. Caroline was not part of KnightPhall's household. Andy brought her here to repair a tapestry in the library. It was supposed to take a few weeks but when Caroline saw Mr. Abraham Van Brunt; she slowed her work and so far had stayed in the mansion for a month. She tried everything to get the man to notice her but he never looked at her or acknowledged her existence. He did not even know her name. Most of the staff was getting annoyed with her especially the head cook Leena. She was very protective of Mr. Van Brunt. All the woman had to do was tell Andy about her sneaking around the mansion and he would tell her to leave. At first light, Caroline got up, went into the sewing room, and made alterations on the dress that Chloe made for the new woman. She saw her measuring her rival last night. Everyone seemed to accept this new person but Caroline would make sure that her stay was the worse experience of her life.

"Chloe made this for you." Caroline walked into her room and laid the beautiful fabric on the massive bed. Caroline let her eyes roam the beautiful lavender colored room with white trim and a very high ceiling. The dark furniture just accented the soft beauty and sensuality of the space. It was fit for a queen. It was gorgeous. Caroline had never been in this room because Andy always locked the door after the maids cleaned it. No one ever slept in it…until now.

Abigail reached and touched the soft fabric. "It's beautiful."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "If you think that soft yellow is your color I guess so. With your dark skin, I am not so sure any color would suit you. I am sure a woman with paler skin would be adorable in this dress."

Abigail frowned at the woman's words as she continued touching the fabric. "I will wear the dress because she stayed up and made it for me. I trust her judgment."

Caroline stared at her rival in the short nightdress. The dress definitely would cause her discomfort. Her curves would split the seams that Caroline altered. The bodice would unravel under the weight of the woman's large breasts. The dress would literally fall off her body in front of everyone. Abigail returned her attention to the woman standing in her room.

"Mr. Van Brunt has never brought anyone home before. It was a shock to me that he would bring a woman here."

A feeling of heat began felling Abigail's body. She had never felt anything like this before and she did not like the feeling. It made her angry. "Why would it be a shock to you? Mr. Van Brunt offered my uncle and I work."

"Usually the workers sleep in the servant's house across the grounds. You should be there and not wearing such beautiful things."

"Maybe Mr. Van Brunt does not share you single minded thoughts."

She would be a problem. It was going to take more than a dress falling from her body to get this Abigail Mills to leave of her own free will. Caroline would have to think of other ways to make this woman see that she should not be here.

"Abraham and I share a lot of things. We are to be married soon and that is why I don't understand why you are in my room. I hope that you have more skills than just being beautiful. I will need a maid later when I am Lady Van Brunt."

She was his fiancée. He did not mention that nor did he have to. Andy did not introduce her as anything but Caroline.

Caroline smiled at her and walked towards the door. "You had better bathe before wearing that dress and try to scrub as much of that brown from your skin although I know that is not possible."

Before she walked out the door, Caroline turned and faced Abigail. "Please don't move anything in this room after I talk with Abraham I will be back in it."

"If he loved you why did he move you out for a stranger? To me that seems …strange"

Caroline's smile faded as her beautiful rival's anger began to surface. She was a thinking type of woman and that was not good for Caroline. "Just do as I say."

Caroline quickly turned away from the woman and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Andy and Leena greeted Abraham when he walked from his room on the first floor. He looked well rested and they were glad for that. Leena curtsied.<p>

"Sir how are you this morning?" Abraham nodded at the older woman. Leena curtsied again and began to leave. This was their regular routine. He rarely said much to anyone but Andy but he never complained about his meals and that was all everything to Leena.

"I placed Miss Mills in the master bedroom."

Abraham knew this already. He could smell and hear her two floors above them. He nodded at Andy and continued towards his study. Andy watched his fluid body movement contemplating how his master would react to his next words.

"Chloe made her clothing out of the fabric your mother purchased."

Abraham stopped walking because of the news from Andy and the unsavory smell coming from his study.

Andy swallowed hard when Abraham did not move. "She had no other fabric to use. There has never been a woman in this house after Lady Elizabet."

He missed his mother. He had often touched the soft cloths that hung in the sewing room when he knew it was empty. There were tens of thousands of bails of fabric. Elizabet loved her colors and she loved to sew. She had trained Chloe and her three sisters in the art to keep Abraham clothed in what she loved after she was gone from this world. These fabrics were the last part of her that he could touch. Abraham's body shivered with pleasure imaging the soft fabric against Abigail's dark and beautiful skin. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft footsteps in the master bedroom. She had just gotten out of the bath and was preparing to dress.

Abraham opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Andy. He smiled slightly to soften his face. "It is fine Andy."

He could see the relief run through the man's body as he bowed and then walked from the room without telling him the other news but Abraham could smell the other news.

Caroline waited in his private study working on the tapestry. She had asked Andy if she could lay it on the massive mahogany table in Abraham's private study so that she could prefect the stitching. It was the family crest and Andy could not say no. She heard the hug door open to the study and trembled with excitement imaging what they would talk about all alone in his private study.

Abraham watched the woman as she fussed over the tapestry and frowned. How long had she in his home? He had seen her twice and avoided her each time. She smelled and not a good smell. His nose suddenly crinkled as her scent offended his senses.

Caroline looked up acting as if she were not expecting him. In truth, she had paced the study for about an hour. "Good morning Mr. Van Brunt how are you feeling?"

Abraham ignored her question, looked around his study, and saw all of her sewing supplies scattered everywhere as if marking this territory as hers. Caroline followed his gaze and felt panic grip her body.

"I hope that you don't mind but I asked Andy if it was okay if I laid your families crest in here. This table is much larger than that in the sewing room. I wanted the stitching perfect."

Abraham heard Abigail's soft footfalls walking to her door. She would soon be at the stairs and would see her again in the flesh instead of imagining her.

Caroline wondered at his faraway look as he stood in the doorway of his study wearing a white shirt and black pants over his powerfully muscled body. He had his hair loose today and it kissed his broad shoulders and strong back with every movement that he made. Her body melted just imagining all his power deep inside of her body. He was so beautiful but so secretive. She did not mind his lesser qualities because he was very, very wealthy and she could have it all if she did this right. Her heart leaped when his intense blue eyes looked at her. His face crinkled as if appalled by something. Caroline watched him turn and leave the doorway. Panic enveloped her body again as her meal ticket walked away from her without saying a word. She had to make him speak to her. She got out of her chair and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Abigail tried to arrange her breasts in the low cut bodice if the dress so that they were comfortable but it did not work. After the flight of stairs and felt so lightheaded, that she had to rest half way down. Abigail slowly shuffled her way down the hallway towards the second flight of stairs. She laid a palm on the wall as the lightheaded feeling returned. Was this the style today? Was it supposed to hurt and be uncomfortable? She could barely move in the tight dress. She did not want to complain. She was grateful that Chloe had toot the time to make the dress last night.<p>

She used the wall as a crutch as she shuffled towards the last flight of stairs until she reached the ground floor. Things would be easier as soon as she got to the bottom. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the blurriness and dizziness to pass before attempting the steps. She heard Caroline's voice and lifted her head. Abraham stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at her with that intense gaze. She saw him frown but her body heated up in waves at his stare. She did not know if she made a sound or swayed in any direction because he was up the stairs within a blink of the eyes.

He held her face in his hands as she tried to focus on him. He looked down at her breasts. The dress was too tight but she still looked beautiful in it. His left hand surrounded her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Caroline heard the tearing of fabric and ran up the stairs. Abigail was staring up at Abraham with a shocked expression on her face. The bodice of the gown had a definite split in it and her breasts quickly filled the extra space. Caroline watched his right hand return to Abigail's face. His left arm stayed around her waist holding her tight to his powerful frame. Her rival just stood there catching her breath as Abraham let his gaze wander all over her body. Caroline stared at him until she noticed the intense blues looking at her and not in a good way.

"Bring her another dress. We will retire to the north study for breakfast."

Caroline nodded and walked down the hallway trying to think of an excuse she could give Chloe and her sisters. She could not alter the new dress and Chloe would want to know the reason for the second dress. Why was trying to get a husband so hard?

He did not have to listen to the wolf inside to know that she was beautiful. He could see it up close as she recovered her breath. Abraham lowered his lips to her collarbone and as he stared at her heaving breasts. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply her soft scent.

"Are you better?" His voice was soft and deeper than normal. Abigail slowly closed her eyes as her breathing calmed. His blonde hair touched her cheek as he moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. The heat from earlier filled her body accompanied with tingling throughout her entire body.

"Yes," She knew that her voice sounded weak and breathless but she could not help it. She felt that way being this close to him all of a sudden.

Abraham closed his eyes and let her scent filled every cavity of his body. He wanted to cover it with his own. He could feel the beast inside agreeing and his body responding. He suddenly relaxed his grip on her body and Abigail opened her eyes and stared at him as he held her at arm's length while he seemed to calm his breathing. He slowly looked up at her and changed his grip on her body. He coaxed her into walking beside him as they walked in the opposite direction that Caroline had taken.

* * *

><p>Frank stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them leave. He had seen the way that Abraham held Abigail. He had seen the look in his eyes. He was losing her. She did not even protest to the way that his hands roamed over her body. He would be alone if he did nothing. Frank prepared to run up the steps but someone grabbed his arm. The firm grip stopped him in his tracks. Frank turned and saw Andy standing there frowning at him. "That would not be wise …or healthy for you to interfere with him."<p>

Frank tried to pull out of his grip but could not. "She is my niece. I have to look after her."

"You mean as you did last night when you heard the horrific cry from the woods as we departed the carriage. You were the first one to the door."

Frank relaxed and stared at the angry looking man stopping his pursuit of Abigail and Mr. Van brunt. He was not fooled by his ploy that he cared about Abigail neither was his employer. "I think that you need to impress my master more than she does. She has nature on her side what goodness do you possess."

Frank smiled and Andy released his arm. "I am willing to work for Mr. Van Brunt's money."

"Good you can start with repairing the sheep's pin after breakfast in the east dining hall. Andy pointed to his left.

Frank chuckled. "They are having breakfast alone then."

"I will tell you this once. Do not concern yourself with the master's business. "Andy turned away from Frank and walked towards the dining hall.

Frank raised his gaze to the upper floor and still felt the urge to go after them but the threat of there being violence from Mr. Van Brunt made him pause. He would have to work faster than he wanted to get money for Abbie. He hoped the Sheriff paid a visit. He was confident that he could talk the man into paying for Abbie. He was attracted to her enough to part with some coin.

* * *

><p>Abigail sat across from Abraham at the small table in front a huge open window. She could see land the land that he possessed on the north and east side of KnightPhall from here. The rolling hills and gardens were spectacular to behold. The warm sun and fresh scent of flowers filled her senses and Abigail closed her eyes and breathed deep. Who would want to leave this?<p>

Abraham watched her finally relax when she closed her eyes and breathed in the scents swirling on the warm wind. They should not be here alone. She should not be here. He was to avoid her and now all he wanted to do was to see to her comfort and protection. He could not stay here with her. He could not become accustom to her scent yet he knew it already. He could track her anywhere in his massive home without seeing her. He knew the sound of her voice without being in the room. He could sense her distress. If he continued to sit here with her, he would never leave …her. His eyes dipped to the front of her dress. The ripped fabric excited him. He had perpetrated the act on her. He watched her breast rise and fall as she breathed naturally. Someone had deliberately tried to harm her.

"I will speak to Chloe about the dress." Abigail quickly opened her eyes.

"Oh please don't I don't blame her. It was late last night and she stayed up all night to make the dress. Anyone could have made those mistakes."

"Chloe does not make mistakes."

Abigail stared at Abraham as he poured coffee into her cup. Caroline had done this to her. She brought the gown to her this morning smiling to hide her laughter because of what she had done. Anger filled her body but for only a moment. She was having private breakfast with Mr. van Brunt.

Abigail smiled at him when he looked up at her. "Where is your fiancée?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow." I do not have a mate."

Abigail continued smiling. "Oh I thought that a man such as yourself would have claimed his woman."

Abraham liked the dimples that appeared when she smiled. "Not yet,"

It was all that he would say and Abigail lost her nerve staring into his eyes and looked at her plate of food. This was possibly the first time that she had had hot food. She could never could sit in a chair and eat it at her leisure with her uncle. Who would want to leave here?

Abraham watched her smile before picking up her fork. "You like being here don't you."

Abigail smiled again. "Yes, I have never been in a place so clean and warm."

"Your statement in the carriage has me curious. What are you willing to do to stay here?"

Her happiness cooled a bit as she heard those words. Abigail slowly chewed the food in her mouth.

"No one has ever had the courage or desire to say that to me."

She knew that his blue eyes studied her and she forced herself to raise her head and met his gaze. Her long neck made his mouth water. He wanted to mark her because she was challenging him right now. He could sense her fear but she was not going to back down. His eyes dropped lower seeing her heaving breasts overflow the dress. He could rip it from her body. He knew that she felt the heat when he looked at her. She would not fight him. She would be pure, tight, wet deep inside her body. His body tightened as his semi erect flesh began to grow. The beast inside rumbled and he heard his own voice as he always did utter those words that he wanted to do.

_Fuck her_

It terrified her the speed at which he vacated the chair. She watched him walk away from her and not look back. He opened the door to the north study walked out and then closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>Author's s Notes. Please excuse any errors that you may find in this chapter. I thank you for reading<p> 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

_We are not cowards to slink away from a female. We are born to claim and dominate. You have avoided your birthright for too long Abraham. We are one EMBRACE ME!_

Abraham slammed the axe into the bark of the tree and spilt it in half with one blow. He watched the giant fall to the ground creating a mini tremble of rocks and leaves. Abraham sliced off the smaller branches and threw them to the side. Sweat coated his muscled chest. He had removed the shirt before he ventured into the forest. He needed to get away from her. He had seen the lavender dress that she wore now. She was breathtakingly beautiful when Chloe and the others put her hair up and exposed her long neck to him. The beast inside growled with approval as he watched her from the doorway unknown to the women inside the room. Chloe apologized for the dress and Abigail accepted her apology. She was gracious and gentle. Abraham tore himself away from the scene and walked outside into the slightly chilled air.

_Spring will be here soon. A mate would be a good thing for you. You know that this is truth. Why be alone for centuries. I am but a pup to our legacy. Embrace it._

Abraham lifted the axe and sliced the giant tree in half. He should be alone it was safer that way. The humans would never accept him and he did not care if they did. He did not want anyone else to feel this curse. Ichabod, Andy, and Leena were the only ones that knew of his curse. Ichabod vowed to find a cure for him even now while teaching he experimented with drugs to calm the beast inside his friend. Abraham was immune to all his attempts. However, Ichabod never gave up and when he arrived tomorrow Abraham was sure he would have another concoction for him to try.

_Why am I chopping wood? Does it relieve the pain or does it make you think of slamming into her wet and tight body. Abraham we are born to dominate. You let these human's below you think that they are important. They trespass against your territory and you let them leave unmolested. It is sacrilege. Embrace what our father knew and figured out too late. Our birthright is not a curse but a blessing. I am a blessing. Are you ashamed of me?_

_"__No. I am not ashamed of myself_."

_Embrace what I am, be free, Abraham embrace, and be free._

_I am free._

_You are a tortured soul. You are not whole. Let your power reign free Abraham. What harm would it do to be free of this cage that you have put us? If you are not ashamed of me then set me free._

Abraham lifted the axe and slammed it into the wood. He released the handle leaving it wedged in the tree and looked at his hands. He held such power in them but he could hold the smallest bird in them and not crush it. The beast he could control but he was smothering it. All it wanted was to breathe with him. He was the beast and the beast was him. Abraham looked up at the sun and closed his eyes. He could feel the power within and slowly concentrated on it. Heat flowed in waves within his muscles and they began to tingle as if alive. The low growl started in the pit of his stomach and grew in volume and strength. Centuries of his kind awoke inside of him and Abraham opened his arms and let the beast have free reign. His heartbeat quickened and his senses came alive. He felt the power flowing within him and embraced it. The weight that he carried lifted from his soul. He was free.

The toxic stench that came to his nose made the master of KnightPhall snort in revulsion. Abraham looked to his right and saw Caroline staring at him with desire in her eyes. The regurgitation sound from the beast inside described his feelings about this female standing there and her desires for him. Abraham looked away from the woman, gripped the axe handle, and continued chopping the wood.

Caroline forgot what she wanted as she stared at the sweat clinging to the huge muscles on his back. Her insides cramped with need to have this power inside of her. She wanted to be the lady of KnightPhall and show everyone that she was more than just a seamstress. She wanted to show her adopted cousin Katrina van Tassel that she was important. She was not the mayor's daughter he just married her mother when she was young. Katrina took his name just because it meant something. She could care less about what the mayor stood for. Caroline should have embraced her cousin but when they stared going after the same men, the hatred just grew. Katrina talked the Mayor into coming here to see Abraham Van Brunt just to try to get him into her bed. So far, no man had stayed long enough to marry her Van Brunt was her last chance at money. They would leave Sleepy Hollow the following month.

Caroline sighed as the muscles moved as Abraham sliced another branch from the tree. She smiled as the master of KnightPhall turned and faced her.

"Why are you here?"

"The Mayor has requested your appearance at his home tomorrow for dinner. He would like to know if you will bring someone with you."

Abraham went back to chopping the wood. Caroline raised her voice. "He is in the house waiting for your answer."

Abraham suddenly raised his head. She was near. She was outside and alone. He closed his eyes and listened to her footsteps over Caroline's senseless chatting. She was walking towards the servants' quarters to see Frank. He was not doing anything that Andy had asked him to do. After lunch, Andy was going to send him on his way without Abigail.

"Well I just thought that I should go with you since The Mayor is my Uncle. I could introduce you."

_I know the perfect place to hide her body. Use the axe._

Abraham smiled and opened his eyes. His wolf did sometimes have an interesting solution to problems. Sometimes talking to himself was the most interesting conversation that he had all day. He slammed the axe into the tree and Caroline stopped talking. "Go back to the house and tell the Mayor's messenger that I will not attend the dinner."

Caroline panicked she had already told the man that he would. "They have invited some of your staff as a gesture of good faith. Andy picked me and Abigail to go to the Mayor's Mansion."

He paused. Caroline felt a thrill of excitement as he turned and faced her. "Abigail?"

"Andy insisted. I am like you she should not be going she just started here."

Abraham walked over to a group of bushes that held his white shirt and placed his arms through the sleeves. "She would like the exposure it will help her feel independent."

'That is exactly what I said."

Abraham rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice.

_There is a cliff over there about two meters away. Accidents do happen_

Abraham smiled again. "Inform the messenger that I will attend."

Caroline smiled and nodded. Her heartbeat slowed. She had convinced him to attend. She knew that he was only going because Abigail would be there but that was fine. She could get rid of Abigail. There were men who would take her away for the right price. The overjoyed seamstress ran back towards the house already composing the letter that she would write a friend of hers that worked for the kitchen staff.

* * *

><p>Frank watched the sheep flood into the countryside while he worried about his money again. He wondered how much he could get for Abigail if they knew that she was a virgin. Men would pay double for that if he marketed her right. First, he would have to get Abbie out of Van Brunt's house before the man took a liking to her. He saw the way that he stared at her. His eyes held lust like any other mans but something else in his eyes that made Frank afraid. Abraham Van Brunt would keep Abbie. He did not care about what the town below thought. He would honor her purity. Frank groaned in frustration. He could not let that happen. He would have to find a way to get the Sheriff up here to take her away from Van Brunt. Frank laid back on the grass and propped his feet up on the broken wooden fence. A hard punch to his legs sent his feet crashing to the ground. Frank sat up and saw Abigail standing there in a lavender dress glaring down at him.<p>

Had Van Brunt seen her in this? She was beautiful even with the anger marring her face. Her skin was soft and shone like sunlight. Not even the heavy material could hide the soft curves of her body. Even the escaping wisps of hair from the braided bun added to the beauty of her appearance. Frank had no doubts that Van Brunt stared at the bodice of the dress as her heavy breasts pressed against it as she breathed. He would want her even more knowing no man had sampled them. Frank cursed himself for telling the man about Abigail purity.

"Why are you letting them wander? Why aren't you fixing the fence?" Her arms and hands flew into the air with every word that she spoke.

Frank snorted. "I am far above fixing anything Abbie. This is not what I am good at."

Abigail pushed some of the sheep back inside the fence and tried to pick up the heavy wooden slab. Frank watched her struggle but did nothing to help her. Finally, Abbie got the slab in place and smiled at her accomplishment. She looked down the fence and saw twenty others that needed the same attention. Her shoulders slumped and she turned and looked down at her uncle smiling up at her as he laid back in the grass. "You want to leave here don't you?"

"We don't belong here."

"You…you don't belong here. I am staying here. You can leave without me."

Fear flooded Frank's body. She was all that he had to pay Luke. She was coming with him if he had to tie her up and take her out of here. He stood and forced her to step back. His face contorted into a frightening collection of anger and fear. "You are my responsibility there is no way that you are not coming with me."

Abbie stared up into his face. "You don't own me I am not your slave and I am staying here whether you like it or not."

"You think that you can do what you want now that you got some big land owner lusting after you because he wants that chocolate between your thighs. You are just acting like a whore using your body to make that man keep you. He is not going to live off looks and smiles forever Abbie. He's gonna want what you keep showing him."

"I have done nothing to make him want to bring us here. You did it all like always! What are you running from all the time? I am tired of running I just want to be somewhere with a roof and nice people." Frank advanced on her but Abbie stood her ground. She glared up at his menacing face feeling strength growing in her body with every word.

"I am too old for you to frighten me into anything anymore."

"You think that these people want you here. You are just trying to get their master's money. You are not a lady of privilege. You are a whore."

"Is that all you have to try to control me hurtful words that I know will never be true. You might have controlled my mother but you will never control me."

The defiance in her eyes reminded him of Jaqueline. Her mother fought him constantly. She left him no choice but to make her listen to him. The knife was just to get her attention. He did not know how it ended up in her chest. It was all her fault and now Abigail was doing the same thing. She was trying to ruin him. He was her only source of help. She needed him and he would make her see that. Frank raised his hand and slapped her. Abbie cried out with surprise as she held her face and looked up at him. "I am your blood and yo….."

She saw the right hand of Abraham Van Brunt enclose around Frank's entire neck so that his fingers touched. He lifted him from the ground, and then threw him down to the earth. Dirt and small pebbles flew into the air when Frank's body collided with the ground. He moaned in pain as he twisted and rolled on the ground. Tears and blood marred his face. Abraham placed his foot on his neck and began to press downward.

Abbie just stood there terrified and awed by the strength of this man. She could not hear the cries and gargling noises that Frank made. She was deaf to all his pain. She could not take her eyes from Abraham and the total look of murder on his face.

_Are going to kill him in front of her? You will scare her and you want her. You can kill him later._

Abraham eased his foot from pressing down on the bone he could feel beneath it and removed it from Frank's throat. He looked over at Abigail staring at him still holding her right cheek. He quickly walked to her and gently held her face in his hands.

"I'm okay, "She was afraid but she managed a small smile for him. Abraham lightly touched the slightly puffy patch of skin on her cheek. Abbie closed her eyes as pain radiated from the spot. His powerful left arm circled her waist and Abraham began walking her back to the house. Some of the other workers bringing the sheep back walked over to Abraham and the woman that he had in his arms.

"Take him away from here. He cannot be in my sight."

* * *

><p>He took her to his private study as Andy brought some medicine for her cheek. Abbie tried to tell him that she could see to her cheek but Abraham was not listening to her. Andy placed the items on the table beside Abbie and left the room. Abraham stared at her face as he gently placed the cold cloth on her cheek.<p>

She was beautiful even from this distance. He could smell her nervousness with him being so close to her. She trembled under his touch but he refused to leave her.

"Why would he strike you?" She did not know if he was asking her or himself. His eyes were strange as she looked at him. He searched her face for an answer but found none.

"He was angry because I told him that I was going to stay here. Andy said that I could help him with the duties around the house if that is alright with you."

Abraham focused on her eyes as he held the cloth to her cheek. Her doe eyes were still untarnished by Frank's violence. There was still no hate or anger in them. "That would be fine."

Abraham removed the cloth from her skin and picked up the small bowl of clear liquid. He dipped two fingers in the bowl and scooped out a small amount. He gently placed the cool serum on her cheek. The liquid had no smell.

"What is in it?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that you want to know."

A small smile crossed her lips but it hurt. "Bugs?"

"Mostly grasshoppers and maggots," The look on his face made her laugh and then cry out with pain. Abraham smiled at her as she tried to hold her smile from her face. He finished his nurse duties and wiped his fingers on the cloth.

"It will keep the swelling away and get rid of the pain."

Abbie wanted to smile at him but she thought better of it and nodded instead. "Thank you."

Abraham gently removed the lone leaf that had stolen away on her dress when Frank's body caused the small cyclone. His hand wanted to travel up the side of her dress towards her breasts that looked soft and inviting. A soft growl from inside of him caused him to remove his hand. "Frank is leaving my territory tonight. A doctor in town will look after him for me until he is healed then he is on his own."

He watched concern run across her face and then just as quickly it vanished when her hand gently touched her left cheek. She did not need someone hitting her she was better than that. Frank had no right to strike her. He had no right to lie to her or keep her as his slave. She never knew the word to describe how Frank treated her. She was his slave. She was his only possession. Abbie nodded at his words and then lowered her head. She felt ashamed that he Mr. Van Brunt had to see Frank's violence towards her. He had never done anything like that before because he never had to she would always give in.

Abraham's hand gently touched her chin and raised it. "You may stay here for as long as you want. "

His eyes seemed to twinkle in the light as she stared at them. She could not turn away and he seemed to be getting closer to her.

The toxic smell filled Abraham's nostrils and he pulled away from Abbie and turned towards the door as it opened. Caroline stood there. He could smell the hate pouring from her body as her eyes went to Abbie.

_You know the place where you can dump her body is big enough for Frank too_

Abraham smiled listening to himself. Caroline thought that it was for her and stepped into the room. Abraham lost his smile and his eyes darkened. 'Why are you here?"

Caroline stopped in her tracks seeing the darkness in his eyes. "There are questions with the tapestry that require your answers."

"Andy knows what is required. He can answer any question that you may have."

Caroline nodded as Abraham turned away from her and returned his attention to his patient. Abbie would know now that all that she said to her in her bedroom were lies. She was a thinking woman and Caroline would have to come up with something else. Abraham returned his dark gaze to her.

"Leave us." Caroline bowed and then walked from the room. She quickly walked towards the stairs heading to her room to retrieve some money. She would have to go into town herself and make arrangements in person. Caroline ran into her room, opened a drawer, pulled out some money, and placed it a pouch. She ran from her room and down the stairs, if she hurried she could ride with Leena into town. She could lie about getting new thread. Leena would never check to see if it were true.

* * *

><p>He watched her walk around the room faking her sudden interest in the paintings on the walls of his study. She was afraid to be alone with him. Had he scared her with his violence or was this a virgin's fear. He had heard what Frank had said to her. He called her a whore because of the way that Abraham stared at her. Her beauty was not her fault. Although it may have swayed his decision, he could smell the goodness within her. She was more than just beauty. Frank was just trying to control her for his own needs.<p>

"Where do you come from?"

His voice startled her and she looked back at him sitting on the small sofa. He seemed different. He seemed more calm and relaxed then she remembered on the carriage ride here. His body stretched out over the small sofa. His long muscled legs lay open as his right knee swung back and forth, as a lure to tempt her to him. His long powerful torso relaxed against the soft pillow behind him back. His unbuttoned shirt revealed the muscle that she knew he possessed in order to deliver the punishing blow to Frank's body. His arms laid across the top of the sofa with his fingers gently caressing the soft fabric of the pillowed top. His eyes made her breath hitch in her throat. They were dark orbs filled with things that she could only imagine that a man could want from a woman. He was staring at her. Abbie placed her hand to her chest and looked away from him.

"I am ….from here and there. We never stayed anywhere long enough to belong anywhere."

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he watched her breasts rise and fall with every stuttering breath that she took. "Come here,"

Abbie slowly raised her eyes towards his and still saw the darkness there. She cautiously moved her feet towards him. He just sat there and watched her walk towards him. The closer she got the more her breathing suffered. He did not move over to give her more space as she sat beside him at an angle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the fingers on his left hand fingers move away from the pillowed fabric on the sofa to play with a wayward strand of her hair.

"I heard what he said about you. Only weak men that have no soul would say such a thing to a woman that did not want them. He fears your strength. He fears your intelligence. He fears your goodness."

He watched her fear begin to melt away with every word that flowed from his lips. Abraham moved towards her and gently placed his right hand on her lap where her hands lay. He gently touched her soft fingers as he stared into her interested but still a little fearful eyes. "I do not fear your strength. I do not fear your intelligence. I do not fear your goodness. I would encourage all that you are to grow and prosper here in my home."

His hand slowly moved up the fabric that laid over her flat belly. Her breathing became worse and she closed her eyes. She did not stop his hand or protest against his actions when she felt his warm fingers touch the tops of her breasts. Her body shook with excitement then surprise when his right hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forward towards him. His left hand circled her waist and yanked her body hard against his. Her eyes flew open for only a moment and then closed when she felt his teeth on the skin of her neck. She could feel the rumble running through his body and into hers as his tongue licked between her heaving breasts. Moisture and heat flooded her lower regions and brought a breathless moan to her lips. The sound filled the room and his ears.

_Know your power over her sex…she would deny you nothing. Dominate her._

The frantic knocking at the door did not stop Abraham from another lick between her the dark brown globes. He buried his nose between them and breathed deeply. Crushing her harder against his frame, his mouth sucked on then the abundant flesh surrounding face. A high pitched sound escaped her followed by a moan as her head fell back. She would give him whatever he wanted of her. He made her feel the desire to have him. He could smell everything on her body. He could smell her desire and it smelled good. He wanted to taste all of her flesh when she was frantic to have him. He wanted to know all about her. He wanted to talk with her instead of himself. He wanted a mate. He wanted her beside him. He needed her beside him.

"Sir something has killed two sheep and attacked Gerald. It is still prowling the grounds." Abraham slowly pulled away from Abbie hearing the desperation in the man's voice. Gerald was this man's brother. Abbie felt the pillowed fabric of the small sofa as he laid her against it. He stared down at her with the same dark eyes that he had earlier. Her head swam in a sea of pleasure that she had never felt before. Everything on her body wanted his attention and against her letting him go but she was too weak to stop him from leaving.

"Stay inside until I return to you." She slowly nodded and he moved away from the sofa. Abbie watched him walk out of the room without retrieving a weapon to defend himself.

Andy met him as he walked out of his private study. His master's blond hair flew out from his body as he walked towards the back entrance. The workers ran inside seeking safety from the animal on the grounds. Andy saw the focus on his hard face. Gone was the tortured soul that he could see in his master's eyes. He had embraced his beast inside and they were one.

Abraham stepped outside to the sound of screaming birds and the smell of human and sheep's' blood. He could smell the carnivore inside his territory. A growl rumbled in his chest and through his body. He walked towards the forest in human form. He knew where the feline stayed. He had ventured into his territory that was clearly marked. Abraham decided that he would seek him out in this form.

_Let us rip that old cat apart._

* * *

><p>Sheriff Hawley walked into the young doctor's home and smiled when he saw that it was Frank. "Ah I see that someone has finally caught up to you."<p>

The doctor frowned at the man's words. 'He keeps saying that Van Brunt kidnapped his niece."

Nick chuckled. He knew Van Brunt as many things but he never had to kidnap anything to stay with him. "This man is a liar and a thief doctor. He will say anything to get his only means of income back in chains again."

Frank glared at the Sheriff as best as he could before the pain took over and he began groaning again. The nurses rushed to his side to try and quiet his pain. "As an officer of the law you have to see if he is telling the truth."

Nick snorted. "He isn't. I just came from the town across the river. He is a wanted man for a series of thefts. He uses his niece to distract you and trust me she is a distraction. She must have told him that she wanted to stay with Van Brunt. From his injuries he did something stupid and paid the price for it."

Nick looked down at the man moaning in pain "How am I doing so far Frank."

"Well I have already asked the others in your profession to see about his niece."

"They are bounty hunters and are not in my profession. You are following the wrong bird Doc. Frank will get you beat or worse. I'll be in my office if you need to report anything when your men come back." Nick scowled at the doctor before he walked out of his home.

* * *

><p>Abraham found his target sitting under a tree licking the blood from his right paw. This feline had been his nemesis from his earliest memories. He had scarred him when he was little but he healed. Abraham had returned the favor when he grew bigger and the feline disappeared for years but now he was back. No females of his kind lived in Abraham's territory this was just a test of power and Abraham was about to end his disobedience. The feline hissed at the human as he stepped out of the trees. Abraham angrily walked towards the backing feline until they heard the sound of horseback approaching his land. Both creatures walked towards the sound and spied the human through the trees.<p>

"He said that Van Brunt has his niece and beat him pretty bad when he tried to take her with him."

The youngest member of the three man team named Fred shook his head. "Do you believe his story? I mean Van Brunt can have any woman that he wants why would he kidnap her. I think that he is lying and we are wasting our time. There is no way these horses are making it up this trail so that we can surprise him. Why are we sneaking around if this is legit Hank?"

Bill shook his head. 'Why do you ask so many questions? You should have been a lawyer or something because you have to study every deal that we make."

"You can't tell me that this is okay with you. That man is as shady as they come. Nick told me that he is a thief and a lair. He can't be trusted and we are going up here on his words. This ain't right."

Hank looked back at the man. "Why are you talking to Hawley he ain't one of us and you know it."

"He would know his people and this man is bad."

Hank stopped his horse and got off. "Shut up Fred! His money is legit and we are going to get this girl and maybe see what Van brunt likes so much before handing her over to her uncle."

Bill the third man of the team chuckled as he grabbed his rifle and got off his horse. "Come on."

Abraham turned to go back to his house when he heard the feline speak in his mind. He turned and faced the cat. "Do not kill them. Leave the young one uninjured."

Abraham walked away from the feline and headed back to his house. He would hunt the cat down later if he caught him in his territory again. He had not injured Gerald badly a couple of scratches to his arm. The sound of his carriage coming down the trail changed Abraham's mind. He could not trust the feline to attack just the men. He ran back to the predator and tackled it before it could leap onto his intended victims.

* * *

><p>Caroline rolled her eyes at the conversation Chloe and Leena were having about her. They knew what she had done with the dress. Had Caroline known that Chloe was joking them she would taken another carriage.<p>

"You have been after the master since you got here and all that you have done is make her more desirable. She has goodness that you can't fake." Leena said frowning at the silent red head that stared at the trees in the forest that is when she saw him. She saw Mr. Van Brunt slamming the feline to the ground before tearing its head from its body. Caroline sat back in her seat frightened for just a moment. He was so strong. He was so powerful. He was an animal. Whatever he was she still wanted to be with him. His wealth was just too great to ignore, as was his strength. A smiled formed on her face as the key to her becoming Lady Van Brunt had just showed itself.


End file.
